kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Juze/Archive 2
Protection & That Dude The guy you blocked wasn't making any infraction if you read their note. You're allowed to leave comments that aren't harassing the person as long as you don't directly edit their page. I'm going to unblock him and then protect the page so he must make an account. :D--Mattmeister 15:21, 24 June 2009 (UTC) lol, sorry about the talk page. I've found it doesn't get their attention. In any case, what's this about a spam box? I don't get it :P--Mattmeister 22:14, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The Bleachers I thought they meant that the room was FORMALLY called "The Bleachers," as in that's what "Teh Bleachers" translates too.--Mattmeister 22:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Templates One thing the wikia lacks is consistency. I couldn't help with this before now but I now know how to make templates and I'd like your input on my first one. The Template. The Output, I realise I picked a badge that didn't already have a written page but I wanted to show two things. 1, what to do if there is more than one objective and 2, that if you leave fields blank they don't show up in the outcome even if they are in the page code. I will happily make another for games and Kongia cards and anything else you feel needs a template if you approve of them, edit my current template if you believe there's room for improvement or get rid of it all together if you don't like the idea. I personally feel that all the pages following the same form is the perfect goal for a wikia, however you may disagree and as sys-op it's your choice. If you like the template or have any feed back, leave a message on my talk or here and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Dd7900 14:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Boo! So you come on here and you clean up my page, but then you do nothing else? :P--Mattmeister 18:36, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Juze, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yo Juze, I'm going to be gone for the next three weeks. Try to actually do something :P Hehe, just kidding. Thanks Juze!--Mattmeister 23:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Hahaha. He's gone, and I'm back! Yayyy. c: --Xlauraluxuriousx 03:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hey juze could you help me? i am demonfyre52 from the lair, but the demonfyre52 account started acting strange (shutting down internet explorer if i tryed to edit) could you help me figure out y?----ValleyOfScreams A.K.A. Demonfyre52-- 00:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Juze D: Okay, so I was off looking at the stubs and stuff. I don't think Dog Eats Dog is a stub. And also.. The Chinese or Japanese chat room one thing.. IS THAT THE SAME ONE AS DRAGON'S CAVE??!! I could just be an idiot. That's all. c: --Xlauraluxuriousx 05:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Seems like everyone is becoming more inactive :/ --Xlauraluxuriousx 21:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I have been told I was already made aware of the editing of the front page not being allowed, It wont happen again. But was a temp ban needed? I had not been warned at all, I actually thought the Wiki was dead lol, whoever was involved in the edit wars was tempbanned by me.--Mattmeister 01:46, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Please use four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button for signing your comments next time. --Juze 04:32, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Site Notice This is my block of time off. I'm taking a vacation from all my duties on every website to be with someone important to me.--Mattmeister 10:10, 1 September 2009 (UTC) You can change it back and edit everything though.--Mattmeister 10:14, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Help In Achievement Addicts Anonymous Every day I have been contributing to the Achievements Addicts Anonymous page and there is a member constantly vandalising it and removing things. here is the Ip http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/96.249.201.149 Unsigned comment by XXJONOXx. Woopsie Sorry turns out he was just mistaken and thought I was vandalising it. Nevermind. Unsigned comment by XXJONOXx. hey juze hey juze stop puttin stuff on my page. do it on ur own page.thanks -Mrquiggles wait why? Any reason why you hadBold text blocked the page? Atom storm 22:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Reply to abusement of blocking Discussed in chat. I appreciate you don't override my decisions. RE: Harassing of L2D Well, it's clear he hasn't told you the whole story. Meh, been through it with hamsta, not going through it again... as to the signature editing, i just keep forgetting to sign things, and I think it looks untidy and messy.Lhj 09:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) RE: Subjects It can be used with accordance to the situation. If it's a small little message it really doesn't matter..and it doesn't matter what other people have on their talk pages as it's their own little area to organize as they like.--Sneakyhamsta 10:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Just for the record, I'm with Hamsta. But I can see why they should be archived. Lhj 10:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ihave one thing to say about that.... :( Atom storm 01:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Juze My throat hurts. Make it better. --Xlauraluxuriousx 02:22, November 12, 2009 (UTC) OH THANNKKKKS. Jerk. :c --Xlauraluxuriousx 05:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) New Improvement Anyway I could help out or anything? Haven't seen any other sysop on lately. :/ --Xlauraluxuriousx 01:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, can do. I'll need your criticism though. I made one for Martian Recruit. What do you think? --Xlauraluxuriousx 22:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Legend of JesX I was thinking, and maybe we open like a section for the stories and histories of rooms on here... I dunno, just something I was tossing around in my head. Lhj 12:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) DreamWorld Why did you protect Dream World? Unregistered users were doing many of the contributions in the Trivia section. --◄mendel► 07:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : There have been a few complaints that it has been vandalized, plus most of the editors are IPs (There were lots of them), so I deciced to mark it as a "High Traffic Page". Usually, if you would read the reason, it says "Protected for 12 hours. High Traffic Page. Please register to continue contributing". --Juze 05:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: I did see that reason, but I don't get it. "Hey, people are contributing to the wiki lots, let's stop them doing it" doesn't seem like a good recipe to attract contributors; quite the reverse. If you see the actual effect, all it achieved was that the IPs stopped contributing - nobody signed up and continued contributing. I just don't understand why you protect a page for being "high traffic" when that traffic is beneficial, I thought there was some reason for this that I don't get. --◄mendel► 07:07, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Bleh, I didn't like that people actually also bypassed the lock by creating /Trivia pages and others. They will be deleted in the future. --Juze 12:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::And we want no Wiki Chat. --Juze 12:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ok, you're not only refusing to explain anything, now you're also insulting me. I created the trivia page because it was taking up more than half of the Dream World page and it made sense to make it into a subpage; that move was discussed on Talk:Dream World; it makes a lot of sense because now the edits can be attributed better by looking at RC. :::::With an attitude like that (including deleting stuff that users add to the community portal that they they like because you don't like it, without discussion - it's not as if that page had any use up to now), this wiki is never going to be like GuildWiki. Trust me, I know. -- disappointed, ◄mendel► 13:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I already told you here that I dind't create the subpages to circumvent the protection, yet you repeated that allegation again. That offends me. --◄mendel► 15:02, February 11, 2010 (UTC) People get problems or so you say. What kind of problems? How do you know? I've heard and seen nothing of them. --◄mendel► 13:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Trivia talk Re: these two edits, http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dream_World/Trivia&diff=next&oldid=32790 and http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Dream_World/Trivia&diff=32673&oldid=32671, you are calling something I did dumb, and you completely ignore that I started a discussion about these issues that we disagree about on Talk:Dream World/Trivia. Also, I think that telling people to "just learn how to use the Wiki" is somewhat impolite (and you're "capitalizing", not "alphabetising"). --◄mendel► 14:44, February 11, 2010 (UTC) One of my edits. I had created this page http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Hero%20cookies&action=edit&useFormat=1 And It was deleted stating that it was a useless page. I created it seperately as It is something I Intend to continue. within a couple years it will become Bulky and take up uncecessary amounts of space in the article the link originated from, thus causing Confusion and serving only to make a mess of the AAA wiki page, Recreating the very problem I and a few others have been Working to fix by recreating the page from scratch.. I feel that it does have a valid place and a need to be seperate, however If at this time you feel that it's too small to validate having it's own page, then perhaps I will recreate it in the future. Theo1 11:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Theo1 Thanks I will. On a side note, could you check in on the AAA wiki page every now and then, Its been suffering alot of trolling the last few days and I can only Keep track of it so well. Theo1 00:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Theo1 Bye! Seeing a constructive editor who corrects other people and know how to use templates blocked, and the page protected again, I've given up hope of ever feeling comfortable editing on this wiki in the near future. Goodbye. --◄mendel► 01:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Dream world good news. ever since I created the dream world page kongregate.wikia.com has quadrupled it's viewership. Proof: http://www.quantcast.com/kongregate.wikia.com you had 300 people on average. now you have 1,200. Pretty sweet right? Thats 900 people since I've started telling people I know about this site. Thats more than the wiki I'm admin for lol. I'm a huge kongregate fan. Any chance you guys have an opening? I'm a very experienced editor. If not, no biggy. I can keep up the good work as a normal person. Category:Archive